


The Councilman’s Mistress

by GeneralKenobi212



Series: Sukka Supremacy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dad Sokka, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Sokka’s desk is the real victim here, Suspected Cheating, mom suki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralKenobi212/pseuds/GeneralKenobi212
Summary: “You really are your father’s girls. So clever, but even when the truth is right in front of you, you can still miss it.”Kanna, Senna, and little Kyoshi (Yo-Yo for short) decide to surprise their father at his office for lunch. What a mistake that turns out to be.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Sukka Supremacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110200
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	The Councilman’s Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Sukka needs more fics. It’s that simple.
> 
> Oh, and don’t let the first part freak you out—the ending is sweet, so stick with it.

“Alright Yo-Yo, is your lunch packed?”

“Yep!”

Holding up a sloppily-wrapped package high above her head, the little auburn-haired munchkin grinned excitedly, showing off where she’d just lost a pair of baby teeth.

“That’s not lunch!” groaned Kanna, slapping her own forehead in exasperation. Crouching low to meet the five-year-old at eye level, she showed her little sister three separate bundles of rice, monkey-chicken meat, and assorted vegetables. “Remember what Mom said yesterday? You can’t eat cake for every meal if you want to grow up big and strong!”

“Exactly!” added Senna as she joined her sisters in the kitchen, “You should be eating protein for every meal!”

Drawing a massive chunk of ostrich-horse jerky out of the pocket of her blue tunic, Senna shoved it into her mouth and proceeded to chew obscenely for demonstrative value.

“Don’t do that either,” grumbled the eldest, shooting the troublesome carnivore a stern glare. “I hope you’re ready, at least. We need to get going if we want to make it to Dad’s office for lunch.”

“Uh...yeah, good to go,” the twelve-year-old Waterbender answered as she quickly searched through the icebox. Spotting a substantial parcel of beef-pork, she shoved it into her lunch satchel and turned back to her oldest sister. “Now I’m ready!”

Kanna rolled her eyes, mumbling some indiscernible gripe against her roguish younger sister. When she turned back down, little Kyoshi was busy gobbling down her ‘lunch,’ wearing a mess of crumbs all over her face and dress.

“Yo-Yo! Give me that!”

———————————————————————

“Too bad Mom wasn’t home, we could’ve asked her to come with us to surprise Dad,” Kanna said, giving Yo-Yo’s hand an affectionate squeeze as the trio made their way to downtown Republic City.

“Eh, she usually goes to the market around this time. Must’ve forgotten that we got out of school early today,” Senna shrugged, holding Yo-Yo’s other hand in her own.

“Will Daddy be happy to see us?”

“Of course he will!”

The waddling five-year-old looked up to her oldest sister with brilliant blue eyes—the one feature all three shared—and formed her mouth into a tight, thin line. Apparently, Yo-Yo wasn’t convinced.

“Why wouldn’t he? He thinks we’re at school—it’ll be a nice surprise!”

“Daddy works a lot,” the littlest sighed, releasing her sisters’ hands so she could properly dodge cracks in the sidewalk, hopping around in an adorably erratic dance. “What if he’s busy?”

“Then we’ll have walked an hour there-and-back for nothing,” Senna offered flatly, “And wasted part of our half-day off.”

“But we’ll have spent time together! Even if it’s just the three of us!”

“What was it that Aunt Toph called you?” snorted the Waterbender to her older sister, “‘Little Sugar Queen?’”

“Something like that...” Kanna huffed indignantly.

Ironically, Yo-Yo took the diss worse than Kanna. “I want to be the Sugar Queen! Please, Kanna! Can I be the Queen of Sugar instead?”

The eldest two giggled and Senna mussed little Yo-Yo’s hair, knowing that she was imaging herself crowned with chocolate, clothed in confections, and sitting on a throne of pastries. 

———————————————————————

“Looks like Dad’s secretary is gone,” Kanna observed as the three girls headed down the hallway, making their way through the council chambers en route to their father’s office.

“Will Dad already have lunch, or do you think I should share some of mine with him? I mean, it’s not like I  _want_ to share, but...”

Kanna glanced over to Senna, who had stopped mid-sentence.

“Do you hear that?” the middle child whispered, cocking her head to the side.

“Hear what?” Kanna answered quietly—but as soon as the words finished coming out, her eyes grew wide.

The two older girls shared a concerned look as they drew closer to the sliding shoji doors at the end of the corridor.

Swallowing hard, Kanna tried to imagine that the noises on the other side of the screen were something other than what they seemed to be...

“Is he...?”

”Oh, spirits...”

Kanna gave Senna a quick nod, not failing to notice the hurt in her sister’s eyes. Motioning back down the hallway, they were about ready to slip away when they realized a crucial member of their party was missing.

“Yo-Yo!” Senna hissed as her little sister casually trotted up to the paneled door, completely ignorant of what was going on inside—to the five-year-old, a woman’s low moans, the soft rhythmic slapping of flesh-on-flesh, and the creaking of wood meant absolutely nothing.

“Daddy’s inside,” the little girl replied with her brow furrowed, confused as to why her sisters were suddenly so reluctant to have lunch with their father. As Yo-Yo pulled open the door and stepped inside, Kanna lunged forward, grabbing her by the back of the collar and dragging her out of the office.

Only when the three where bolting down the hallway did it register to Kanna just how loudly she’d slammed the shoji door closed after extracting Yo-Yo, but it was far too late now.

“Where are we going?!” the little girl squealed, pointing back the way they’d come as Kanna tugged her away, “Daddy is over there! I want lunch!”

“Shush!”

Bursting out of the building’s front doors and back out onto the sidewalk, the panic finally subsided, and utter mortification set in.

“Oh Spirits,” gasped Senna as the trio made their way off the main thoroughfare and down a quiet side street. “I can’t believe it...how could he...how could he?!”

Kanna was speechless. Other than Yo-Yo, who might have been scarred for life, she’d seen the most...and she wished she could go to the Forgetful Valley.

There’d been a woman in there with him...her face unrecognizable from Kanna’s angle...but it was obvious what was happening...what she was doing with their dad...if the sounds weren’t enough, then the pale, olive-green dress crumpled in a ball and women’s undergarments strewn across the floor were sufficient evidence.

“Why...why would Dad do that...” the middle sister sobbed, slumping against the brick wall and dropping her satchel to the pavement. “He couldn’t...he wouldn’t...”

“What happened?!” cried Yo-Yo, finally wrenching her hand away from Kanna—who realized she’d been holding it in a vice-like grip.

Those big blue eyes bored up into her, but the oldest sister still couldn’t find words.

Meanwhile, Senna’s disbelief was evolving into rage.

“He betrayed Mom...he betrayed Mom...went behind her back...with that woman...that woman...I’m going to kill her...I’m going to kill that whore...”

“Senna!” Kanna finally barked, her eyes red and tearful, full of scolding and fear and misery and anguish. But Senna’s gaze was flaming and furious, fixed on the pavement beneath her feet as if trying to annihilate the sidewalk with Combustion-Bending.

“What’s a whore?” Yo-Yo broke in meekly, still oblivious to why her siblings were so distraught.

“It’s a bad word,” Kanna replied harshly, crouching low and placing her hands on Yo-Yo’s shoulders. “A bad word you should never say.”

“Why does Senny get to say it?”

“She doesn’t, Yo-Yo...she’s just upset right now...”

“Why? What did Daddy do?”

Again, words escaped her.

Kanna’s lips remained parted for a long moment as she scrambled to find the right response, hindered by her own grief.

“Daddy did something very bad,” she said, her expression dark and tone grave, “He did something very bad. He hurt Mommy.”

To her everlasting surprise, Yo-Yo just snorted. 

“No,” the Kyoshi munchkin frowned as she shook her head, “Mommy wasn’t hurt. Mommy was happy. Daddy loves Mommy.”

Knowing that her sister couldn’t possibly comprehend the complexities of infidelity—and she was certainly not ready to explain how exactly Sokka had hurt Suki—Kanna just gathered Yo-Yo close, holding her tight and whispering tenderly in her ear.

“I love you. No matter what happens, you’re going to have me and Senna. Understand?”

Yo-Yo shook her head again, but wrapped her arms around Kanna’s neck nonetheless. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why Kanna and Senna were so upset by their parents wrestling on Sokka’s desk.

_ Do all mommies and daddies wrestle naked? Daddy was definitely winning, though. I bet Mommy is a sore loser.  _

———————————————————————

“We have to tell her.”

“No,” Senna grumbled, peering into the kitchen from the adjacent parlor. “Mom can’t find out. We need to handle this ourselves.”

Kanna sighed and wrung her hands, glancing through the window to see Yo-Yo frolicking out in the rain, prancing around their backyard like a baby beaver-rabbit. Then, she looked out into the kitchen to her mother humming pleasantly to herself. Swaying back and forth to a tune in her head, Suki chopped vegetables with the speed and dexterity of someone who had spent most of her life with some sort of blade in her hand—which she was, of course.

It wasn’t difficult to see Senna’s point of view.

This news would crush their mother—their sweet, selfless mother who split her time between roles as a homemaker and volunteer instructor at a neighborhood dojo. The thought of her father betraying the woman who always had dinner on the table when he got home, who kissed him every morning before he left for work, who had carried and raised three children...it was enough to inflame Kanna’s otherwise diplomatic demeanor.

Clenching her fists, she thought back to all the wonderful family memories—holidays at Kyoshi Island and the South Pole...vacations to the Fire Nation...pillow forts and picnics in the park...family sparring sessions and art lessons...bedtime stories and late-night shenanigans.  


Now, when she saw her father’s display of fifteen hand-drawn family portraits (which had dramatically improved from year to year) hanging on the parlor wall, she wanted to scream and bludgeon him with his own boomerang. Each portrait depicted the growth of their family, as well as her father’s art skill—the first was a few squiggles barely recognizable as Sokka and a pregnant Suki, and the most recent was a charming watercolor of the five of them—a tall, chiseled man next to his pretty auburn-haired wife with three girls, two with their mother’s hair and one with their father’s, standing in the foreground.

_ That’ll be the last one, won’t it? The last time Dad draws us together?_

_ Did he ever love us? Was it all a lie?_

“We have to do something, Kanna. We have to confront him.”

The eldest child of Suki and Sokka played out a scenario in her head—one where she and her siblings avenged their dishonored mother and put their treacherous father to shame. Ideally, by physical force.

_ That’s absurd, as much as I want it to happen..._

A steady deep breath cleared Kanna’s mind, and she sat back on the sofa.

“What would we say to him, then?”

Senna—who had been furiously pacing for the past twenty minutes—suddenly stopped and wheeled around to face her sister, the words coming out like a raging monsoon.

“We’ll tell that greasy, goofy, lying, shit-eating—”

“Senna.”

“—cheating, treacherous snake to grovel for Mom’s forgiveness, then we’re going to wail on him like Uncle Aang did to Firelord Ozai and not stop until he—”

“ _ Senna. _ ”

“—begs for mercy. After that, we’ll take his beloved ‘Space Sword’ and throw it back in the same ravine Aunt Toph found it in, and then we’ll—”

“Are you finished?”

Jaw clenched and eyes wild, Senna was nearly out of breath. The rage she had held together for the past few hours finally disintegrated, giving way to debilitating despair. 

“I hate him, Kanna,” she gasped out, collapsing by her sister’s side. “He’s ruined everything...”

The two girls held each other close, Kanna’s hand running through Senna’s dark locks as she wept into her shoulder. 

“I want to hurt him, too...hurt him like he hurt us and Mom...but I want to try to save our family if we still can...for Yo-Yo’s sake.”

“What if it’s too late?”

“That’ll be up to Mom...if she wants to forgive Dad or not...”

“But...” Senna choked on her words, preparing to voice the true terror that neither girl had dared to speak aloud yet, “...what if Dad doesn’t want us anymore? What if he wants...what if he wants that woman instead of us?”

Kanna had no response to such a heartbreaking thought. 

Up until noon of that day, Kanna and Senna had loved their father as much as anything in the world—he’d been their role model, their teacher, their solid iceberg in a stormy sea...always there with an anecdote, a joke, or a hug, and sometimes all three. 

But for Senna, he was even more than that. 

Sokka was her hero. 

Unlike her sisters, Senna resembled him more than she resembled their mother, and her bending naturally tied her to Sokka’s home and heritage. She wore blues and grays, knew everything about Southern Water Tribe history, and could tell some of his old stories better than he could. And, of course, a boomerang was her weapon of choice. 

“We’ll get through this together...I promise,” Kanna whispered in her sister’s ear, “But we shouldn’t hide this from Mom...if there’s any hope of our family surviving, then she has to know right away...”

“So she can stop him?”

“Yes. And save him.”

“Save him?”

“From himself.”

After a lengthy discussion on how to broach the most uncomfortable subject they’d ever discussed with a parent (even worse than ‘the talk,’ which had featured a nightmarishly disturbing diagram from Sokka), Kanna and Senna made the agonizingly long journey out of the parlor and into the kitchen. 

“You two have been curiously quiet this afternoon. Ever since I got home, you’ve been in there talking and giving me looks. Is something wrong?”

As usual, Suki could not be sprung upon—her instincts had been sharpened as both a warrior and mother. The pair froze on the spot, already scrambling to direct the conversation down a path they could control. 

“Uh...no, nothing is wrong as all!” Senna squeaked, “Well, except...uh...”

Suki stopped dicing carrots and turned to her two eldest daughters. 

“Let me guess. School didn’t get out early today, did it?” she said, her arms crossed and tone accusatory, “You got into another fight and made your sisters cover for you. Is that right, young lady?”

“No! No I swear it’s something else!” yelped Senna, waving her hands defensively, “It’s something totally different! And...and much, much worse...”

“Is that right?” the ex-Kyoshi captain replied, her countenance softening, “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions, Senny. Why don’t you two wash those potatoes while you tell me what this is all about?”

Kanna shook her head and stepped forward. 

“No, Mom...this is serious. We need your full attention.”

The faraway, almost queasy look on her eldest’s face made Suki realize that this  _ was _ something serious. Nodding somberly, the Mom-oshi Warrior stepped over to the kitchen table, pulled out the same chair she sat in every evening at dinner—right next to Sokka’s—and took a seat, presenting herself as an attentive audience. 

“Mom...I know this is going to be difficult for you to hear...but...” Kanna drew a shuddering breath and took the plunge. “Dad is...he’s having an affair.”

“Is that so?”

Suki folded her hands in her lap, entirely unmoved and unperturbed. Although her girls couldn’t tell, it took every ounce of her considerable willpower to stop herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter. 

As she sat there, serene and lovely, the girls couldn’t fathom how their father could possibly cheat on her. Even apart from Suki’s fiery spirit, boundless charity, and selfless devotion to her family, she really was a wonderful woman and the perfect wife. Having entered her early thirties, she was still in the prime of her life and as beautiful as any woman in the Earth Kingdom—and had her dojo not been girls-only, Suki’s classes would’ve filled up with every thirsty lad in the city looking for a chance to ogle Councilman Sokka’s hot wife. 

Watching their mother tap the blue stone of her betrothal necklace, Kanna and Senna shared a look, unsure how to proceed with their mother’s apparent indifference. 

“We’re serious, Mom,” Senna lamented, “Dad is...he’s cheating...”

“Why would you think that, exactly?” Suki sighed. She was always happy to listen to her children’s troubles, but this conversation had yet to generate genuine concern. 

“When we got out of school early today, we got home...” Kanna continued, “...and since you weren’t here, we decided to go to Dad’s office for lunch, to surprise him.”

At that, Suki’s eyes nearly leapt out of her head. Springing to her feet, she quickly crossed the distance to stand right in front of her daughters. 

“YOU DID  _ WHAT?!_”

Finally, Suki seemed as horrified as the girls had expected her to be. 

“We didn’t know what we’d find! Believe me—I wish I’d never seen them!”

“What exactly did you see, young lady?!” Suki begged, taking her eldest by the shoulders. 

“Hardly anything...” cried Kanna, about to melt into a puddle at her mom’s sudden breakdown, “But it was clear what they were doing...I’m so, so sorry Mom...”

“So you didn’t see...uh...you didn’t see them, did you? You just heard the two people in your father’s office?”

“Yo-Yo walked in before we could stop her, but she—”

Senna stopped as Suki flew to the kitchen window, looking out at the little girl prancing in the mud and trying to catch raindrops on her tongue. For several seconds, Suki studied her youngest for any discernible signs of trauma, quickly deciding that she might have to book an appointment with a real therapist—not just Doctor Wang Fire.

“Was she alright? Afterwards, I mean?”

“Yo-Yo? She was fine...as far as I could tell. Either she blocked it out or didn’t recognize what was going on. We pulled her out of there and closed the door as quickly as we could.”

“So that’s what that sound was...” Suki murmured, inaudible to the girls. 

“Did you say something, Mom?”

“No...it’s nothing, Senny,” the matriarch said, turning back to her daughters and pulling them into a group hug, “I know you two are worried, and I appreciate you coming to me, but I want you to forget this whole thing. Understand?”

“What?!” Senna shrieked, drawing back with her sister. “How could we forget? Dad cheated on you!”

“You don’t know that,” Suki replied sternly, her hands moving to her hips. 

“Mom, we heard them,” Kanna implored as her eyes welled up with tears, “I know you don’t want to believe it, but it’s what happened.”

“I’m telling you now, girls. Forget it and move on,” their mother snapped, turning back to the carrots and resuming her chopping. 

“No!” screamed Senna hoarsely, tears again forming in her eyes, “He hurt you, Mom! He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us! You have to do something! Throw that hog-monkey out!”

Suki froze in place, and for a long moment Senna’s words hung in the still, silent air of the kitchen. Slowly, she lowered her knife and turned back to her daughters. 

“Do not speak of your father that way again,” she commanded, her voice as strong and steady as the walls of Ba Sing Se, “He did not cheat on me. He did not betray you. Forget what you saw. Forget what you heard. Do you understand me, young lady?”

“No,” growled Senna darkly, “How can I? That son of a bitch took everything that was important to me and pitched it into the privy! I’ll never forgive him!”

Suki’s eyes narrowed as her hands gripped the edge of the countertop behind her, gradually turning her knuckles white. 

For her part, Kanna’s eyes flickered back between her mother and sister, both of them seething with fury. The two lacked distinctive physical similarity (even though Senna had Suki’s button nose and full lips), but they shared the same sort of temper—a dormant volcano that only ever erupted when pushed to the absolute extent of their patience. 

The heat in her blood making her sweat, Suki undid the ties of her Water-Tribe-blue apron and tossed it onto the back of a chair, leaving her in a pale olive-green dress. 

“You really are your father’s girls. So clever, but even when the truth is right in front of you, you can still miss it.”

Kanna and Senna shared a brief look of bewilderment—at the moment, being compared to their father was the worst possible insult. 

Her expression finally softening, Suki crossed her arms and leaned back up against the counter to address her girls. She’d made an attempt to settle the issue without scandalizing then, but they’d pushed her, and now they were going to regret it. 

“Do you know how long it takes to walk from here to the market?”

“Mom,” Kanna scoffed, “What does that have to with—”

“Do you know how long it takes to walk from here to the market?”

The two gaped at Suki’s firm insistence at them answering such a seemingly-irrelevant question, but Kanna muttered out an answer anyway. 

“Ten minutes. Maybe fifteen.”

“And how long does it take to walk from here to your father’s office?”

“At least a half hour, I guess.”

“So you two managed to walk all the way to Dad’s office and back home before I made it back from the market? How do you explain that?”

Two sets of brows furrowed, pausing to think before Senna gave an uncertain answer. 

“Well...didn’t you have to get everything for dinner tonight? Did you run other errands?”

“I don’t know, Senna, did I?” Suki quipped, cocking her head to the side, “Even if I did, I was gone for what, three hours? Since well before lunch? That’s quite a long time to be out.”

“Mom, I don’t get what this has to do with anything,” grumbled Senna, but for Kanna, things were beginning to fall into place. 

“Oh...oh spirits,” she muttered, taking a step back out of sheer shock. 

“Where is this going?” Senna sighed, still visibly upset. 

“Darling, I’m trying to make you understand that you don’t really know who that woman in your father’s office was.”

And with that, Suki turned to her carrots once more. 

“But Mom!” pressed Senna, “What if that wasn’t a one time thing!”

“I can guarantee you it wasn’t. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she visits Dad every day during his lunch break.”

Senna was aghast. Her mouth moved, but no words came out at first—just throaty noises of disbelief. 

“Mom...how...how can you just give him up?” she whimpered, on the verge on a meltdown, “He’s your husband...our dad...you can’t just let that woman have him...”

“Oh, that woman already has him, believe me,” Suki chortled, “She’s even had his children. Three girls—and one boy on the way, if your Aunt Katara’s prenatal Waterbending exam is right.”

Kanna squealed happily and leapt forth to embrace her mother, leaving Senna standing there dumbly, her face entirely blank as she mentally backtracked and pieced together everything she had missed.

“Look at him, Senna darling,” Suki sighed, her eyes on the scene outside the kitchen window. “Do you really think your father would betray us? He loves you, Senny. He loves us all so, so much.”

In the backyard, Sokka—who had evidently arrived home early and spotted Yo-Yo outside—was rolling in the mud with his youngest daughter, laughing along with her as they played out in the rain, slapping mud on each other and butchering the lawn in the process. 

“Oh spirits...” Senna gasped, “I’ve been such a fool...I thought...I thought he...oh, Daddy...”

Happy tears ran down her cheeks as she bolted for the back door, running out to greet her father despite the downpour. Sokka lit up at the sight of his daughter rushing towards him, greeting her with open arms before collapsing into the mud with her. 

“I’m so sorry, Mom,” Kanna sighed, watching the three hooligans soiling their clothes through the window. “We just...we thought...”

“It’s fine, darling,” Suki cooed, planting a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, “You panicked and jumped to conclusions. I was the last person you expected to be in there with your dad, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah, I mean...” Suddenly, the image of her parents clapping cheeks intruded upon her mind, now burned there forever. “Oh spirits...yikes, Mom...I don’t want to think about that...”

“Sorry,” Suki winced, “That’s what I was trying to avoid. Hopefully Yo-Yo doesn’t remember anything.”

———————————————————————

Thanks to Senna’s Waterbending, she, Sokka, and Yo-Yo stepped into the house with dry clothes. 

“Did you three enjoy your half-day off?” the councilman smiled, now with all of his children in front of him. “Do anything fun?”

Suki’s gentle pressure against Kanna’s forearm served as enough of a reminder to avoid saying the wrong things. 

“Uh...yeah, Dad...we had a nice walk around the city...and...uh...an eventful lunch...”

Senna cringed, knowing that their dad would seize on ‘eventful.’

He did. 

“Well that sounds like a good story for dinner!” he beamed, stepping across the kitchen towards Suki.

“And I trust you had an ‘eventful lunch’ as well?” he smirked, unknowingly making Kanna and Senna gag as he leaned in to kiss his wife. 

“Hold it!” Suki protested, pulling back with the same swiftness she’d had as a fifteen-year-old prisoner in the Boiling Rock. “You’re covered in dirt, Sokka! And this is a clean dress!”

“Not that clean,” he winked, making Suki flush and his older daughters gag some more. 

“By the way,” Suki added grimly, suddenly remembering something, “Senna, I’ve decided on your punishment for your tasteless choice of words earlier.”

With four sets of eyes locked on her, Senna slunk backwards in shame, remembering her indirect insult to Grandma Kya.

_ ‘How can I? That son of a bitch took everything that was important to me and pitched it into the privy! I’ll never forgive him!’  _

“Sorry.”

“You’ll be cleaning your father’s and sister’s filthy clothes, as well as your own.  Without your Bending.”

Senna groaned and slumped back into her chair at the kitchen table, pouting that she’d let her temper get the best of her—not that she could blame her past self, though.

Before Sokka could inquire about what she’d done, he felt a tug on the leg of his trousers.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Yo-Yo?” he smiled, scooping up the little girl into his arms and pressing a kiss to her mud-matted hair.

“Did you win?”

“Did I win what, darling?”

“Wrestling,” asked Yo-Yo innocently, pointing to Suki, “Wrestling with Mommy in your office. Did you win today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka & Suki literally have the best, most wholesome (and arguably the only well-written) romance in ATLA, and they deserve to have far more fics than they do. The fact that I can find oodles of steamy Zuki romances but not a ton of Sukka fluff and smut perturbs me greatly (but maybe I’m not looking in the right places). Regardless, if you enjoyed this, drop a comment and/or suggest a prompt. I’m willing to do Zutara (and maybe Kataang) too, but Sukka is easily my OTP. I’ve got a decent number of one-shot ideas already, but if you can pitch me a good enough pairing and a prompt I’ll do anything (even something as wild as Aang/Ty Lee...which I actually have a story for).


End file.
